Allegiant Alternative Ending UP FOR ADOPTION
by BookGeek01
Summary: I, like so many others, was distraught by the ending of the divergent trilogy. So I have decided to create a new one for the people who agree with me. I won't say much, but, in my version- EVERYTHING GOES AS PLANNED! ( I know, weird, right? ;) please read and review
1. Chapter 1

TOBIAS' PoV

As Christina and Amar leave for Chicago, Tris and I sit in the atrium. She sits sideways in my lap, laying on my chest with my arms around her. Right now, Caleb is with Reggie preparing the explosives. It's almost time for Tris to leave and say goodbye to Caleb for the last time. In the meantime, she fell asleep.

She looks peaceful when she sleeps- like she has not lost her parents- like most of her friends aren't dead and one might be soon- like in a few hours she isn't about to lose the last blood family she has left.

After about 20 minutes of me rubbing slow circles on her back, Matthew comes looking for us. We follow him to his lab where Caleb waits, setting everything out. Tris walks in almost a daze. As soon as we get there , I kiss the top of her head and leave the room with Matthew to give them some privacy.

We sit outside talking until we decide it's about time. As I open the door, Tris' head lifts slowly from where it was on Caleb's shoulder. I suddenly feel a pang of sympathy for her. She is just now starting to rebuild her relationship with him, and he is going to his death. It will crush her- but I will be there for her through the entire thing, and so will Christina and Cara and everybody else.

But for now, she's taking advantage of all the time they have now.

She clings to him everywhere he goes and he all but does the same. But unfortunately, it won't last forever, it's time for him to leave.

She hugs him and I give him a handshake.

"Good luck." And he gives a weak smile in return, before leaving the room.

Tris nuzzles her face in my neck and lets out a sob. I wrap my arms around her as tightly as she is to me. I can feel my heart breaking as the sobs wrack her body and there is nothing I can do but stand there holding her while whispering soothing words in her ears.

I don't know how long we stand there before I pick her up and carry her towards the room we spent last night. It was chaos outside, people were running around, some just sitting down staring off into space. They needed to be gathered together but they have other people for that. Right now, it is just about Tris and I.

At one point, while I was carrying Tris, her crying ceased and she just peacefully closed her eyes.

I wish I could take her pain away, but I can't. For now, we just have to appreciate the numbness and deal with everything else tomorrow...

**How was it? My very first fanfic, yippee! Should I continue? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS POV

_one year later_

Neither Tris nor I could believe it has already been a year since the memory serum was released, or since everybody was created equal, or since we were finally considered free- but most importantly, since Caleb had died.

Caleb's death had hit Tris hard. She went through what most everybody that has ever lost a love one had; shock, denial, blame, depression, then worst of all- intense grief. It was hard for the people around her to watch, especially me. But I helped her as much as I could. Reminding her that she still had me, and how much Caleb's sacrifice had benefited the city. After a while she got through it and started taking advantage of how much the city could be changed for the better while everyone else was recovering from the serum.

But some days it hits her again. Like today, we are visiting the gravesite where Caleb is. The car ride here was silent, and the walk is too. The only evidence I have that she is there is the hand that is clinging to mine like a life preserver. I peek over at her again, and for the first time since we left our house, she looks back.

" I love you." I say, smiling lightly.

" I know." And we laugh as I put my arm over her shoulder.

Once we finally reach the hill where he is buried, I see Tris stiffen. I hold her closer to me as we approach his grave. She sinks down to her feet and I follow until we are on the grass. It had not even felt like 5 minutes and I could see tears slowly falling down her face.

" Ah, come here baby." I pull her on to my lap and hold her against my chest.

It kills me to see her like this, but I know that she needs to let her emotions out once in awhile.

We sit like that for some time before she falls asleep in my arms. I pick her up and carry her to our car. As we head home I glance over at her sleeping figure, thinking about how much has changed since I pulled her from that net one and a half years ago- when she was a brave, rebellious 'stiff'. Now we are here at our own apartment that is just outside the fence that keeps everything we've ever known separate from us. The only friends she really has left are Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Matthew, Cara, Uriah **( A/N: I did not want Uriah to die, but I couldn't think of an excuse to make him wake up...use your imagination).**

Once we arrive at the house, I carry her upstairs and lie down with her on our bed, thinking about what a day it has been already for her.

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but it is up now. I was having a hard time thinking of something to write...and it finally came to me! At 12:30 in the morning:'( So, sorry if it's short but I really need to go to bed for school tomorrow. Till next time! Read and review please!**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

** Hey, guys! I apologize profusely for my lack of updating. I'm so sorry but I have lost my drive with this particular story. I have been thinking of putting this story 'up for adoption' for lack of a better phrase. I was just wondering if anyone is interested in taking this story on? I, as a reader, have always looked at amazing abandoned stories and wished they would have done this before it was too late. Please PM me if you are interested...just try your hardest as if it was your own story and it's all yours:) Till next time!**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE PART 2

**I'm sorry, I had totally forgotten about this story. I guess I had just gotten caught up in other things( I was tweleve when I wrote this) and I completely neglected it. For those of you who have held it out long enough, thank you. And I'm sorry. I might post and continue with this story once again, but I can't promise anything. However, it is still up for adoption, so anybody who is interested- just message me and it's yours. Thank you again xx :)**


End file.
